I love you bill there are no words to describe it
by cascada luver17
Summary: Bill Kaulitz goes to the Chez Republic and meets a girl that loves to snowboard. I am sorry i am not good at summaries you are just going to have to read it to find out what happens.


i44./albums/f13/jamesluver17/kristenstewart.jpg

Name- Emma, age-17

My mom & dad died when I was under a year old. I don't have many memories of them...obviously. My aunt was my godmother so she has been taking care of me since then. I know she isn't my real mother she told me this a long time ago but I like to call her mom. She was married for awhile so I had a father figure but it didn't last long. They got divorced and now we live together and are happy about it...Oh she has a new husband Ted, he is an awesome guy. Anyway I am getting off course...He works for some big industry thing and my aunt is an interior decorator. He is travelling somewhere...I forget he travels a lot. Anyway we are in the Chez Republic right now. I love to snowboard, extreme sports for me!

"Em where are u going?" mom asked. "Boarding" I said simply. "Okay just be careful, I saw some people walking around the boarders not paying attention" she warned. "Yes ma'am" I said smiling. I grabbed my board and went outside the nice toasty lodge. The winter wind hit my face and I grinned. Nice fresh snow to board on yeah! I thought to myself. I wrapped my scarf around me again and went up to the top of the mountain. It was bigger than a hill but smaller and Mt. Everest, lol. I was sitting in the chair watching all the other boarders go down the hill there was about two more feet to go before the chair went back down the hill. So I jumped off and looked down the slope. I strapped my shoes into the board then took off. Leaning back and forth dodging trees, there was nothing like it seeing all the snow and trees. I was halfway down when I saw four guys rear the bottom. Two of them watching me, I leaned over so I could go on the jump. I went up and did a 360. Then hit the ground perfectly. I kept going down the hill and that is when I saw it. It was a huge pile of snow that I couldn't jump I was too late to jump it. I crashed on the top and flew towards the guys. I crashed into one of them and we rolled about ten feet from the other guys. My eyes were closed and I could feel him on top on me crashing my lungs with his hands. "Bill is you okay" one of them asked in an accent. "Yeah" he said in the same accent getting off of me, I could hear him dusting himself off. I could breathe again I took a deep breath and just stayed there I couldn't move because of the shock for crashing. "Are you okay?" two of them asked in the same accent. I knew that accent it was German. "Tomi and Bill do you think they are alright, they just crashed and rolled?" one of the other ones said. I knew those names along with the accents but I could think of them. I scrunched my face and took off my goggles then wiped my face with wet, snowy gloves. I opened my eyes and saw brown eyes staring at me. I couldn't find my voice to any anything. "Are you okay?" he asked again. I tried to nod yes but I don't think it worked very well. He helped me up and un-wrapped the scarf so he could see the rest of my face. I just looked at him dazed. Bill Kaulitz was talking to me for the second time and he was holding my hand. This only happend one other time...i went to a concert and i got to be on stage with him. I started to fall back but he caught me. "Okay let's get you back to the lodge and find someone that knows you" he said wrapping one arm around my waist supporting me.

I could hear voices behind us talking. "Bill has a fan girl fainting at him" one said. "She crashed Tom want do you want her to do jump up and down?" one asked. I wanted to say something but no words where coming. "Bill" I managed. "Yes" he said looking at me. "My mom is inside the lodge" I managed. His face was so beautiful.He nodded and continued to the lodge. We made it to the doors then he let go of my waist. I dustted the rest of the snow off and we went inside. I sat down for a minute and bill got some hot chocolate. I put my head in my hands then sat there for a moment. "do you need a doctor or something?" he asked. "Nope" i said slowly moving my hands. He handed me the hot chocolate and i sipped it slowly. "So are you okay now?" he asked again. "Yes i am fine, the shock is over i am good" I said. "That is good so nothing brocken?" he asked. "Nope nothing, I am shocked to see you here though. You aren't the outdoors type. You once said that you were the world's best noncamper right?" i asked. "Yes i am but i came with Georg and gustav they wanted to try out some snow sports. And Tomi came also" he said. "That is nice, that you al stick together" i said. "Yes we do" he said smiling.


End file.
